Betrayal
by cutelittledizzymae
Summary: Rewritten Chapter 1 and sorry for the long wait. After a mistake by Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles feels disrespectful until she now has to get away from an offer she can't refuse. Possibly Rated M in the future. On Hiatus
1. Hurt

**_Betrayal _**

**_By cutelittledizzymae _**

_**A/N: (drums playing in the background) This is it, folks. The moment some of you have been waiting for, the story you want to read pretty badly since the story trailer, Betrayal! (drum stops playing) Enjoy this fic!**_

_**Every single material in this fic belongs to Craig McCracken, nothing else!**_

--

**Chapter 1:  
Hurt**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

--

_Come on, Bubbles, you got to stop crying. I wish, but I can't, after what just happened._

Bubbles spent much time in her closet, hiding from her other sisters. It seems that when your a Powerpuff, oh maybe it's just the girls, and when you were going to be grown up someday, some things could be harsh. It all started when these three monsters were in a middle of destroying Townsville…

**_Flashback… _**

The city of Townsville! A city that is full of crime and villainy. There was a close up of the Powerpuff home, as the girls were doing what they usually do. Blossom was in a middle of reading a book, Buttercup punching a punching bag, while Bubbles was coloring in her coloring book. They were doing that, until they heard the phone rang. Blossom flew over to it and picks it up.

"Yes Mayor?" she asked through the line.

"Blossom! These three monsters are attacking Townsville!" the Mayor shouted through the line. "Hurry!"

"We're on it, Mayor!" Blossom said, as she hung up and turned to the girls. "Girls, Townville's in trouble! Let's go!"

And with that, the three sisters quickly left the room through the windows, but little do they know is that someone or _something_ was watching them...

Later on, the girls flew straight to Townsville, when all of a sudden, they came across the three monsters that the Mayor mentioned about earlier.

"All right, girls," Blossom said as they flew straight toward the monsters. "Let's each take one. Buttercup, you'll get the two left ones, and I'll take the middle."

Bubbles stopped her tracks.

"Hey, what about me?" she asked.

Blossom and Buttercup stopped and turned to her.

"Well, uh…," Blossom said.

"Everyone knows you're the weakest," Buttercup teased. "Now let's go get those monsters!"

Buttercup took off. Bubbles' eyes were starting to spill out with tears, until Blossom place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't let Buttercup get to you, Bubbles," she said, trying to cheer her up. "Sometimes, when you know things, it slips right out of your mouth. It happens to almost everyone. And I know that, uh…"

"Oh, so you think I'm the weakest, too?" Bubbles asked, getting Blossom's hand off of her.

"Well, um…," Blossom slowly said.

"Blossom!" Buttercup's voice shouted. "Just leave her and help me!"

"Sorry about this, Bubbles," Blossom said. "But Buttercup's right. I'm sorry."

She then flew over to help Buttercup. Bubbles then land on the ground and just sat there, looking like she's going to cry. She shuts her eyes tightly to prevent tears coming to her face, but it failed. Tears started running down from her and falling into the ground. Her face turned angry and flew up back into the sky and fast as she can to fight one of the monsters to prove to her sisters that she's not the weakest. They once said that she was hardcore. What if it's not true? Was it a dream? It hasn't been a dream! They just told her when she stopped Mojo Jojo all by herself! It couldn't be!

Bubbles swoops down and tried to fight one of the monsters, but the monster grabbed her with its claw and started to squeeze the life out of her. Blossom and Buttercup saw their sister getting killed, so they flew to help her. They saved her from certain death, and then Blossom and Buttercup were grabbed by the other two monsters. Bubbles tried to help them, but then Blossom used her ice breath to freeze the monster, and Buttercup use the green blasts to destroy the monster's claw. A few minutes later, they finally got rid of the monsters. Blossom and Buttercup flew over to Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled. "We should have finished those monsters sooner if you haven't showed up."

"I'm just trying to help," Bubbles said.

"Well, Bubbles," Blossom said. "Maybe-"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Ms. Weakest-Girl-Who-Ever-Became-A-Powerpuff-Girl?" Buttercup teased, interupting Blossom.

"Stop it!" Bubbles shouted, as it looks like that she was going to cry. "Blossom, can you do something about it?"

Blossom looked over at Bubbles with either confused or upset mixed up expression on her face, as she looks down with her eyes closed. Then, Bubbles started to cry, as she flew as fast as she can back home. However, the girls didn't realized is that someone or something is still watching them…

**_Flashback Ended… _**

And that's how she was hiding in the closet, so it might be the last place the girls would find her. She tried not to cry loud, but she couldn't because if she do that, her sisters might hear it and they might find her and Buttercup might harass her some more, with Blossom having nothing to do about it.

_Maybe if I hide somewhere else, that could be the last place they look. _

Bubbles opened the closet door slowly. She looked back and forth and saw that her sisters might still be out. She got out of the closet, out of the house, and flew to the mountains. It could be the last place they might expect to find her. Bubbles then landed right near the mountains, sat down, and started to cry again. She tried to breathe, but she couldn't stop crying, so she can't possibly breathe. Bubbles tried to stop crying for a minute just to breathe, and she did, then she started to cry again. First, she almost got killed, and then she got harassed by Buttercup with Blossom not having to do anything. What's going to happen to her next? Tears started dripping from her eyes into the grass.

But then so suddenly, Bubbles saw a glimpse of something that went right past her. She thought it was a bird. Then, she doesn't know that there was a shadow right behind her. It came closer and closer to her. Bubbles paused her crying and looked behind her. The shadow was gone. Was she imagining things?

"What was that?" Bubbles asked silently.

Then, she heard an evil laugh.

"I believe that was me," a voice said to her. That voice sounded like some kind of a guy with a femine voice and an echo that sounds like someone was echoeing in a cave.

Bubbles got up and looked around.

"I know that voice," Bubbles said out loud. "Who's there?"

But whatever it was, it was suddenly gone...again. Bubbles sat back down and started to cry silently. While she does that, she heard the evil laugh again as she stopped.

"Aw, you poor, poor child," the evil, echoey voice said again. "Don't cry."

Bubbles then looked all around again, but so far nothing!

"Who's there?" Bubbles asked, while sobbing, but there was no answer...again.

She sat down and cried again. All of a sudden, without noticing it, she felt like someone or something touched her head, like a claw or a hand of some kind, ruffling her hair.

"Don't listen to what your sisters say about you, Bubbles," the same evil voice from before said. "Listen to me."

Bubbles stopped her crying again, then looked up, and saw that Him was right behind her. Bubbles screamed, grabbed Him's arm, and thrown him to the ground.

"What do you want?!" Bubbles shouted.

Him then got up and walked toward her.

"It's not what I want, Bubbles," Him said. "It's what you want."

"Well, what do I want?" Bubbles asked.

"**Revenge**," Him said, in a harsh tone in his voice. "You want to get revenge on those who treats you wrong."

"Like my sisters?" Bubbles asked.

"Precisely."

"They would never treat me wrong."

"Then what about when they thought you're the weakest while fighting those monsters?"

"How did you know—" Bubbles said, but quickly stopped when memories were flowing back to her, about of what happened earlier. "Unless…you must be the one who send those monsters to destroy Townsville and watched us!"

"You are a very smart one, then," Him said. "But I don't think you're the weakest."

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked.

"Blossom and Buttercup never appreciated you. If they never think you're the weakest, then none of this would ever happen. They don't even appreciate you and your talents."

"They said I was hardcore once," Bubbles said, trying not to cry.

"Oh, really?" Him asked

He then opened one of his claws. Bubbles was afraid that he might attack her, but then, Him's claw started glowing blue, then, showed a holographic image of Blossom and Buttercup.

"You know what?" Blossom said. "What if Bubbles didn't take down Mojo when we never realized that she was captured by him?"

"I'd take back of what I said about her," Buttercup said. "She's not really hardcore. She's really a great weak jerk!"

They both started to laugh hysterically. The holograms then suddenly disappeared. Bubbles' eyes began filling with tears. She dropped to the ground, covered her face with her hands, and started to cry again. She couldn't even stop just to breathe. Him walked up to her and watch as Bubbles does so, but then kneeled down and he was slowly taking her into his arms. Bubbles didn't stop crying to notice it.

_What's going on with me? Now that Blossom and Buttercup never appreciated me, what's going to happen to me, next? _

--

**_A/N: With popular demand, and me getting back into the PPG mood again, here's the rewritten and re-spelling/grammer error version. Actually, I would also like to thank a few people for pointing out a few things. I'll continue to thank them if I EVER write the second chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it! ^^_**

**_Oh, and NO bashing. Right, TheNinjaKika?_**


	2. Apologize

**_A/N: Okay, first off, sorry it took like, like...sssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooo long, but since I'm in my PPG mood again, I'm getting a chance to write it!_**

**_And secondly, I would like to thank everyone out there who reviewed this! Every time I look back at this, I was like: wow, just wow. And I also want to say, like the last chapter, thanks for pointing out the grammer/error thing since I fixed it. I'll just try to remake a trailer of it whenever I have the chance, okay? Thanks. ^^_**

**_And last...NO BASHING!! Right, TheNinjaKika?_**

**_Every material belongs to Craig McCracken and a few other people, okay? -shrugs- Alright._**

--

**Chapter 2:  
Apologize**

_E,E,E,E,E,.._

_I'm holding on a rope  
Got me 10 feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry didn't think I'd turn around and say:_

_That it's too late to apologize  
Too late  
Said it's too late to apologize  
Too late_

--

It was right after that moment when Bubbles secretly left the Utonium household and to the mountains. Blossom and Buttercup were on their way home after that three monsters thing and stop Mojo Jojo from robbing a bank and the GanGreen Gang robbing a jewelry store again, and they never last. Blossom and Buttercup landed on the footsteps of their home, with Buttercup having a hand to the doorknob and Blossom just staring down sadly on the ground.

"Blossom, what's up?" Buttercup asked, as she turned her head to her sister.

"Oh, it's nothing Buttercup," Blossom said, looking her head up. "It's just that...did we push Bubbles a little too harsh?"

"Who cares?" Buttercup asked. "So what if she doesn't take down Mojo when we got there?"

"Buttercup, that's not how we treat a sister," said Blossom.

Buttercup didn't say anything after that as she opened up the door as they both walk in. They both turned around to the kitchen and saw smoke coming out of there with sounds of what came from pans and water and another came from a television. It was another one of those days that their father can't decide on of what to have for dinner and to watch listen to "How To Make" cook shows with various ingrediants and they usually turn out exactly right...or wrong.

"I guess the Professor is cooking dinner from a cooking show again," Buttercup mutters.

"Tell me about it," said Blossom.

The cook show was "finally" on a commercial break, as Professor Utonium quickly got out of the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up and wearing an a regular white apron, rubbing his hands through a small towel. He then saw that Blossom and Buttercup returned home, but saw that Bubbles wasn't with them.

"Oh hello girls," he said. "How's saving the day going?"

"It's going great Professor," Buttercup replied. "There were these three monsters, but we took them down within a few minutes. Then we saw that Mojo was robbing a bank and the GanGreen Gang was robbing the jewelry, and we took care of them!"

"Oh, that's great," the Professor said, but with a concern look. "By the way, where's Bubbles? Wasn't she with you two?"

"Yeah, about that..." Blossom slowly said. "We...kind of make fun of her and she suddenly flew off."

"What?" the Professor asked. "Girls, how many times do I have to tell you 'making fun of people is wrong?'"

"We're sorry," Blossom apologized.

"Now don't apologize to me, apologize to your sister."

"But where did she go?" Buttercup asked.

"She's probably in the room," Blossom said. "I'll go check."

And with that, she quickly flew up to the stairs and to the bedroom where the girls shared a room with. Buttercup and Professor followed her through the stairs, and once they walked into the bedroom, Blossom flew in front of them from the closet.

"I search through this entire room and she's not here," she explained.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "But she usually comes here for some alone time whenever she's upset...well, except in battle. This isn't like her."

"Well girls, I think that if Bubbles ever comes home, you two need to apologize," the Professor instructed. "Have you been watching those shows that have a little bullying in them?"

"Well...there is this one time on TDI, I think that's what the show's called," Buttercup explained. "This girl, I think she's the Queen Bee or something, she to tease this Goth girl and her best friend a lot all because she doesn't get a boyfriend or something and because of that one fight."

"I need to head back to the kitchen before the show starts again," the Professor said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, so I'll call you down whenever it's ready and or when Bubbles gets here. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

And with that, the Professor left the bedroom and quickly headed back to the kitchen before the commercial break would be over.

**Meanwhile**

Bubbles was a little sick and tired of crying, as she was slowly stopping. She could not believe this! Her own sisters would make fun of her like that, even though she is the baby in the group. Bubbles then realized that she was now in the arms of one of her and her sister's arch enemies, whose name 'cannot be said" by when she saw the right arm. After he notices that she has come to terms, he parted from her.

"I'm so sorry of what happened to you, Bubbles," he spoke up.

Bubbles looked down on the ground as she slowly stood up.

"Why would you be sorry?" she asked. "Your one of our enemies."

"Our?" Him said, as he was referring to Blossom and Buttercup with a fake 'surprised' look. "They're not on your side. What makes you think about that?"

Bubbles looked up to Him as she has a serious look on her face and said, "They're still my sisters! They'll still love me no matter what."

"That doesn't even matter," Him said back, as he starts to look at Bubbles through her light blue eyes. "**About that revenge thing I was talking about,** I was wondering if you could **join** me."

Bubbles then gasped a little, as she looked down the ground again after what he just said.

"Together," Him continued. "We could control Townsville and possibly **the world.**"

Bubbles then flew over to the edge of the mountain, as she looked at a clear sunset view of Townsville. She was then starting to think: what would happen if she alligned with Him? Would she turn back on her sisters all because they disrespects her? Or will she just make sense to them or something? She stares at the city, as a tear started to run down her cheek.

"But...would that be-" she finally spoke.

"Betraying?" Him interupts her. "If that's the way you put it, then yes. What do you say?"

Bubbles then looked over to Him, as she quickly replies, "No deal!"

And with that, she suddenly took off into the skies, trying to stay away from him, away from his voice, and away from his offer. Him just stood there, watching her leave with his usual grin on his face.

"**Oh, but this is just only the beginning, my dear,**" he whispered with a harsh tone, as he ended the sentence with a chuckling.

--

Bubbles landed in front of the door to her house. She started quickly to think about of what happened earlier. Would Blossom and Buttercup make fun of her again except this time with the Professor joining them, disrespecting her? Only one way to find out! As soon as she was going to reach the handle, the door opened and saw that it was just Professor Utonium.

"Oh, hello Bubbles," he said. "Your right on time for dinner."

And with that, Bubbles flew into the house as the Professor closed and locked the door behind him. Bubbles then flew to the kitchen to join her sisters, with a worried look on her face because she thought that they might teased her again. She then landed on the chair and saw that nothing happened. The Professor looked over to Blossom and Buttercup with a serious look on his face as he walks in.

"Blossom, Buttercup, what do you have to say to your sister?" he asked.

Blossom and Buttercup looked over to Bubbles with sad expressions on their faces.

"Bubbles, we're sorry that Buttercup had to make fun of you while I do nothing about it," Blossom said. "...Well, I helped a little."

"We promised we would never do that again," Buttercup continued for Blossom, while having the urge to say something. "Sisters won't do that to their other sister!"

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, it was from those shows," Blossom answered. "So, would you forgive us?"

Bubbles then looked down, looking for an answer. What if this is all a trick? Blossom and Buttercup are admitting to her about the truth.

"Well...okay, I forgive you two," she finally said.

And with that, the girls flew to each other as they do a group hug. They then landed on their chairs again, as the Professor starts to put plates of food onto the table.

"Well, not that it's settle, it's time to eat," the Professor said, as he sat down.

The family then started to eat, with the exception of Bubbles, who was eating it slowly, thinking of that small conversation she had with Him...and also the offer. She wonder if the offer is off the chart, since she now forgives Blossom and Buttercup, but who knows of what he has in store for her?

--

**_A/N: Sorry for the longest wait. Since I'm in my PPG mood again since the 10th Anniversary thing, I now got the courage to write it with the other two ideas I have over a bunch of months that has to be scrapped off. Also, this is possibly the first Him/Bubbles fanfic that has ever hit fanfiction or something, since I've sent this in 2007._**

**_Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews. And no bad ones! Right, TheNinjaKika?_**


End file.
